deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frollo VS Rasputin
Frollo VS Rasputin is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Judge Claude Frollo from the Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Grigori Efimovic Rasputin from the 20th Century Fox film Anastasia. Frollo VS Rasputin.png|DanganPersona Description Disney VS 20th Century Fox! These two terrifying animated villains face off! Who will win? The self-righteous judge of Notre Dame? Or the Russian lich who sold his soul to the devil? Interlude (cue Invader) Wiz: Sometimes, the greatest villains come from the most unexpected of places. And these two are no exception. Boomstick: No kidding, Wiz! Claude Frollo, the gypsy-hating judge of Notre Dame. Wiz: And Rasputin, the Romanov-hating lich from Russia. Boomsitick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Frollo Wiz: The city of Paris once lived in either fear or respect of one man. A man who will persecute any who he believes is corrupt. Boomstick: That man... is their very Minister of Justice, Claude Frollo. Wiz: Judge Claude Frollo is indeed a Parisian Minister of Justice, one whose main goal is to purge the city of gypsies, no matter how. Boomstick: And we're just getting started! He actually killed a gypsy woman by kicking her in the face and almost drowned her baby. If you think that's bad, wait to hear what he does later! Wiz: Due to the Archdeacon's interference, Frollo instead raised the child as his own, dubbing him Quasimodo, or "half-formed". For the next 20 years, he would manipulate the young man with words convincing him of the outside world's cruelty. Boomstick: Then this one gypsy lady named Esmeralda came in and changed everything. Frollo started to have more than feelings for her, and what does any court official when a gypsy turns him on? He burns the city to the ground when she gets away! Wiz: A lot of good that did him. He just ended up chasing her to the point of his own demise. *Frollo is shown falling into a pool of molten metal.* Boomstick: Heh, suck it. Anyway, Frollo is one of the most manipulative villains in Disney's lineup, being able to convincingly lie to Quasi for 20 years and hire common thugs to pose as soldiers. Wiz: To top it off, Frollo is also a cunning strategist, having tricked Quasimodo into revealing the location of the fabled Court of Miracles. He also might be a bit of a pyromaniac. Boomstick: But, he's still an old man, so he's not as strong as he could be, but he has his tools. His sword is capable of slicing through stone statues easily and he has a dagger on standby, just in case. Wiz: He can also use his cape to incapacitate people by dragging them down, like he does with Quasimodo at one point. Boomstick: Okay, he really needs to tone it down with that boy. Wiz: Doubt he will. Frollo: But she will be mine or she... will... burn! Rasputin Wiz: The Romanov line was once a successful family in Imperial Russia. One of its members, Nicholas, was even the czar in 1916. Boomstick: But all that changed when one guy crashed a party and cursed the Romanovs to die in a fortnight. That guy was Rasputin. Wiz: In order to assure his plan's success, Rasputin sold his soul to the devil, becoming a lich, and caused chaos among the people. Luckily for the family, it survived through the escape of young Anastasia. Boomstick: Which, ironically enough, just made ol' Ras all the angrier. He even tried to take her down himself, but he just fell through some thin ice. And this is before the actual movie starts! Wiz: Then, ten years later, in 1926, Rasputin's magical amulet returned to him after sensing the now amnesiac Anastasia's presence. Turns out he was stuck in limbo all those years and with amulet in hand, he planned to finish what he started. Boomstick: And he's more than able to do it, too! He can shoot bolts of magic from his amulet for various effects, influence dreams, and create some sort of smoke demons with the power to melt metals, destroy bridges, and cause all sorts of inconveniences. Heh, those little rascals. Wiz: Rasputin's amulet seems to be his answer to everything he does, and appears to be the source of his powers. It is what granted him the ease of ending the lives of most of the Romanovs. Boomstick: But when you want something done right, you do it yourself. Rasputin actually jettisoned himself to the mortal plane and fought Anastasia himself. It didn't work out. *Rasputin is shown being turned to dust from his amulet being broken* Wiz: Just proof that Rasputin's not perfect. He's easily stressed, and being undead, his body parts are prone to coming out of place. And if his amulet's broken, it's game over! Boomstick': Still, the Mad Monk is not someone to be taken lightly at all.' Rasputin: She'll be mine! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DanganPersona The streets of Paris were quiet that night. All were asleep but a select few. The (in)famous minister Claude Frollo was returning from doing rounds, riding horseback accompanied by two guards. Yet, something was amiss. Something... sinister... was afoot. Guard 1: Sire, I have a bad feeling. Frollo: Hmph. Does the dark of night frighten you that much? Just as he said this, however, green smoke pooled in a single spot in front of them. From it emerged a man, stuck in limbo for years. It was Rasputin, he who cursed the Romanovs. He let out a cackle on his arrival. Frollo's guards ran off in fear, his horse was spooked, and the judge only looked onward, dumbfounded. Rasputin: Ah, Paris. Just in time, as well. Heheh... Frollo: You there! Rasputin looked at Frollo, dismounted and glaring at the lich. He clutched his amulet. Rasputin: What do you want? I have business to attend to, and you're in my way. Frollo: I have seen much witchcraft in this city, but yours is unlike any of it. Rasputin: My, my. Have you really not seen a sorcerer as powerful as I? I must not have any competition, then. Frollo: I care not what you are. You will be purged like the rest. And for someone of your "caliber", I will make... special arrangements for you. Frollo readied himself as Rasputin's amulet glowed. Rasputin: Very well, old man. I could use a warm-up, couldn't I? FIGHT! (cue Pavor Nocturnis) Rasputin started by shooting magic from his amulet, but Frollo was lucky enough to step out of the way in time. The latter noticed the church behind him and chuckled as he formulated a plan, heading inside for cover. Rasputin: Get back here! Frollo closed the door on Rasputin, who simply blew the door apart. Rasputin: Now, where are you? Unknown to him, Frollo was hiding by the lines of candelabras nearby. He had attempted to catch the Mad Monk by surprise by hitting him with one, but Rasputin turned to see him and grabbed a candelabra with his magic, the two parrying each other for a while before Rasputin shot another bolt of magic, knocking Frollo's weapon out of his hands. Rasputin: Not so tough, are you, old man? Frollo: I will not lose to you that easily! Frollo got out his dagger, its blade shimmering in the light from the candles. Rasputin dropped his weapon and created several of his smoke demons to attack Frollo. Frollo killed all of them but the last two, who disarmed him and flew off. Frollo was forced back in the struggle, but threw his cape over his shoulder bringing his opposer doewn with him This knocked over several candles, which added to the other two on the ground, started setting the church ablaze. (cue The Nightmare) Rasputin: Ha! Enjoy your cremation, you tottering fool! The lich raced up the nearest set of stairs, and Frollo, not having been finished off yet, took off in pursuit of his foe. As Frollo made it to the topmost part of the church, the way back magically sealed itself off. Frollo: Where are you? You can't hide forever. Frollo set off searching for his foe. Suddenly, he heard a voice. Rasputin: Hahaha! Die! Rasputin magically animated a nearby gargoyle statue that flew at Frollo, who unsheathed his sword and slashed at it, breaking off its head. The battle had seemingly winded the both of them from all this tiresome running about. Just then, the two smoke demons from earlier appeared and dropped Frollo's dagger in Rasputin's hand. (cue Sanctuary!) Rasputin: This seems like a good time as any to finish this. Frollo: My thoughts exactly. Just as the two clashed, dagger to sword, the flames from below worked their way out of the cathedral, igniting the streets. People flew from their houses while the Frollo and Rasputin fought. Despite both of them becoming more exhausted, Frollo aimed his next swing for Rasputin's arm which held the dagger and sliced it clean off. Rasputin: Gyah! My arm! The lich charged at the minister, eyes brimming with anger and his amulet glowing green against the red light below. Frollo then lined up and stabbed Rasputin through the chest, where his amulet hung. Rasputin felt a pain course through his body before Frollo used his cape once again to drag the Mad Monk off the side into the fire, where he disintegrated. Rain began to fall, putting out the last of the flames. Frollo looked down. He had won. A chuckle escaped his lips, which turned into gratuitous amounts of laughter. KO! Frollo went over to his misplaced dagger and picked it up, while the wind blew away the ashes below that were once Rasputin. Results (cue Chaos X - Hellfire) Boomstick: Oh my god. Wiz: Rasputin's magic was enough to keep Frollo on his toes, but that's about the only real advantage he has. Boomstick: Really? Rasputin's a powerful sorcerer, there's no way he could lose to an old man like Frollo! Wiz: Well, Rasputin doesn't really rely as much on a strategy, mainly relying the magic of his amulet to do the work for him. He's never really shown that much physical fighting ability, unlike Frollo. Boomstick: Frollo's cunning let him take a good deal of control during the ordeal, and once he had Ras right where he wanted him, there was little room for escape. Wiz: Also, Anastasia was able to break Rasputin's amulet underfoot once, and since Frollo has shown himself to be able to cut stone with his sword, it's likely he could do the same with a well-aimed and well-timed strike. Boomstick: Rasputin could've won if he stopped monk-eying around. Wiz: The winner is Claude Frollo. Who are you rooting for? Frollo Rasputin Who do you think will win? Frollo Rasputin Do you agree with the results for Frollo VS Rasputin? Yes No Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Ness: Okay! (cue Onett) Various clips of Ness's actions are shown. Next Time: Jean Grey VS NessCategory:What-If? Death BattlesCategory:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:DanganPersona Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015